Super Junior's Love Declare
by Ayugai Risa
Summary: Ternyata tiap anggota Super Junior punya cara tersendiri untuk menyatakan cinta. Akan seromantis apa jadinya? / Kumpulan Oneshoot / Yewook for this chap / Yaoi, DLDR / Review please? ;3
1. Chapter 1

Title : Super Junior's Love Declare

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : All Super Junior members (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk for this chap (All SJ official pair)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance

.

Warning : Kumpulan Oneshoot, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

"Hyukkie, aku mendapat dua tiket VIP untuk menonton konser Super Junior KRY!" Seorang Lee Donghae memasuki kamarnya dan partnernya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Di tangannya tergenggam dua buah tiket.

Teman sekamar Donghae, yang bernama Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk, sampai menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan Donghae. "Hae, pelankan suaramu. Kau bisa membuatku tuli saking kencangnya kau berteriak."

"Hehehe. Mianhae, Hyukkie." Donghae nyengir.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan tiket itu?"

"Dari manager hyung. Dia sudah menyampaikan izinku pada Sooman-ssi kok, agar aku diberikan dua tiket gratis," jawab Donghae polos.

"Itu namanya nepotisme." Eunhyuk mencibir. "Tapi sejak kapan seorang Lee Donghae mengagumi Yesung hyung, Wookie, dan Kyu? Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi yang lainnya saat mengetahui berita ini," goda Eunhyuk usil.

Awalnya Eunhyuk menduga kalau Donghae akan ketakutan dan mengancamnya untuk menjaga rahasia. Tapi ternyata Donghae malah menjulurkan lidah dan menjawab, "Katakan saja, aku tidak takut. Lagipula aku memang sedang ingin menonton konser mereka, tidak lebih dari itu."

'Aneh, kenapa dia tidak takut?' Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Dan apa tujuannya benar-benar seperti itu?'

.

.

"Tiketmu ada dua kan? Siapa yang ingin kau ajak?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika dia dan kesembilan anggota Super Junior lainnya sedang makan ramyeon bersama di dorm.

Anggota Super Junior yang tersisa hanya ada sepuluh, karena Hangeng lebih memilih untuk bersolo karir, Kibum masih fokus di dunia akting, sementara Heechul masih menjalankan wajib militernya. Zhoumi dan Henry pun sedang berada di negara asal mereka, Cina.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Molla, yang pasti salah satu dari kalian. Tapi bukan Yesung hyung, Ryeowook, ataupun Kyuhyun, karena mereka sudah pasti tidak bisa menyanggupinya," tambahnya setengah bergurau.

"Tentu saja kami tidak bisa, Lee Donghae. Karena kami bertiga yang akan tampil di konser itu," sindir sang evil magnae dari Super Junior.

Yesung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan koran yang digulung. "Sopanlah sedikit pada Donghae, panggil dia hyung."

"Appo…" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Memangnya kapan konsernya akan berlangsung?" tanya Shindong.

"Kamis depan, Shindong hyung." Ryeowook yang menjawab.

"Nah, kalau begitu siapa di antara hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul yang bisa menemaniku ke konser itu?" Donghae mengajukan pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung menjawab kompak, "Yang jelas bukan kami."

"Mianhae, Donghae. Tapi aku masih menjalani syuting drama terbaruku," ujar Siwon.

"Aku juga harus menjadi DJ di Sukira." Kali ini Sungmin yang menjawab.

Leeteuk berkata, "Aku, Shindong, dan Kangin akan mengikuti syuting variety show di salah satu stasiun TV."

"Kalau begitu siapa yang jadwalnya kosong pada Kamis depan?" jerit Donghae nelangsa. "Aku tidak mau tiketku terbuang percuma!"

Semuanya serempak menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Aku?" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Hyukkie? Kalau begitu temani aku ne? Jebal~"

Eunhyuk tidak tahan melihat mata Donghae yang berbinar seperti anak kecil meminta mainan baru. "Ne, ne. Aku akan menemanimu, Kamis depan kan?

"Ne!" Saking senangnya, Donghae sampai memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. "Gomapseumnida, Hyukkie! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau lepaskan pelukanmu, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Setelah Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, Eunhyuk langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Persis setelah Eunhyuk menghilang di balik pintu, semua orang yang ada di ruang makan menyeringai penuh arti pada Donghae.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk Eunhyuk seperti itu." Siwon menghela nafas.

"Aku memeluk dia karena senang sekali, ternyata dia menerima ajakanku semudah itu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau persiapkan semuanya dari sekarang, Donghae," ujar Yesung.

"Hwaiting, Hae!" pekik Sungmin memberi semangat.

Kangin menepuk pundak Donghae. "Aku doakan supaya rencanamu berjalan dengan lancar."

"Gamsahamnida, hyungdeul, saengdeul," kata Donghae.

Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang Donghae rencanakan.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat di kota sebesar Seoul dan hari Kamis yang ditunggu-tunggu (terutama oleh Donghae) telah tiba, Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut jubah mandi berwarna biru. Namja itu segera berganti baju secepat kilat dan menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Di mana Hae? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak bangun dari tidur siang tadi." Eunhyuk bergumam sendiri.

Lalu ekor matanya melihat secarik kertas memo yang tertempel di pinggir cermin, Eunhyuk lalu mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Untuk teman sekamarku Lee Hyukjae,

Kalau kau sudah siap untuk berangkat, segera temui aku jam lima sore di pintu masuk gedung dorm karena aku akan menunggumu di sana.

Tertanda, teman sekamarmu yang tampan.

"Apa-apaan namja ini? Bisa-bisanya dia narsis ria dalam memo yang dia buat sendiri." Walaupun menggerutu, tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Eunhyuk kemudian melirik arloji peraknya, rupanya sudah pukul lima kurang lima menit waktu Korea Selatan. Dia segera menyambar jaket, kacamata, serta topinya dan keluar dari dorm Super Junior yang sudah kosong. Anggota lainnya sudah berangkat dari tadi untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Setelah menunggu sejenak, Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol yang mengarahkannya ke lantai dasar. Eunhyuk baru saja akan melangkah keluar saat pintu lift menggeser terbuka, tapi sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan tersaji di hadapannya.

Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah karpet merah terbentang dan berakhir di pintu masuk gedung dorm di seberang sana. Lampu gantung besar di langit-langit lobi telah dinyalakan, kini lobi tersebut terasa seperti ballroom yang mewah. Eunhyuk seakan-akan adalah tamu yang diundang untuk menghadiri pesta dansa megah.

Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan menyusuri karpet tersebut dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Dia memang seorang namja, tapi hatinya ikut tersentuh saat menerima perlakuan istimewa seperti ini.

Begitu sampai di pintu masuk gedung dorm, sebuah mobil sport putih telah terparkir di sana. Tapi lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendapat kejutan, karena seorang namja berambut brunette sedang bersandar santai di mobil.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie~ Sudah siap untuk berangkat sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "A… Aku sudah siap untuk berangkat, Hae."

"Arraseo, kajja." Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk. "Silahkan masuk."

Sungguh, Eunhyuk merasa Donghae memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Padahal Eunhyuk adalah namja tulen!

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Donghae telah memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus yang telah dipesan, lagi-lagi dia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil.

Tiba-tiba sang namja berambut brunette menggenggam jemari namja bersurai hitam. "Kajja, kita masuk."

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk berdebar-debar, entah kenapa seharian ini Donghae sukses membuatnya gugup.

Apa jangan-jangan… Eunhyuk mulai menyukai Donghae?

Kedua namja tersebut berjalan santai menuju pintu khusus, mereka masuk dari sana agar tidak membuat kehebohan saat mengantri bersama orang-orang yang akan menonton konser.

Saat menyerahkan tiket, keduanya masih saja berpegangan tangan. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk melepaskan genggaman mereka, dia menikmatinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di bagian VIP. Tempat yang dipesan Donghae sangat strategis, letaknya persis di bagian depan panggung dengan jarak pandang yang pas. Selain itu, disediakan pula tempat duduk agar tidak lelah berdiri terus.

"Seharusnya kita membawa light stick, supaya Yesung hyung, Wookie, dan Kyu melihat kita," celetuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkekeh. "Itu tidak perlu, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan melihat kita."

"Berapa lama lagi konsernya akan dimulai?"

Donghae mengecek arlojinya. "Di tiket tertera pukul enam sore, berarti sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

Sesudah berkata demikian, Donghae malah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membuat Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kamar mandi, tiba-tiba aku ingin buang air kecil," jawab Donghae cengengesan.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Jangan lama-lama, arra? Nanti konsernya keburu mulai."

Donghae berbalik badan dan mengacungkan jempol. Setelah punggung Donghae tak lagi terlihat, Eunhyuk memfokuskan diri pada panggung yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian saat konser dimulai nanti. Panggungnya masih tertutupi oleh tirai hitam, sehingga para penonton tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Karena Eunhyuk mengenakan topi, kacamata, dan jaket, tidak ada satupun orang selain Donghae yang menyadari bahwa anggota Super Junior bernama Lee Hyukjae tengah berbaur di tengah-tengah mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu venue mendadak padam. Sontak seluruh penonton yang ada di sana berteriak histeris, itu berarti pertanda bahwa konser akan segera dimulai. Tirai perlahan-lahan menggeser terbuka, tapi sesuatu yang berada di atasnya membuat Eunhyuk sangat terkejut.

Sebuah grand piano berwarna putih berdiri dengan anggun di tengah panggung, sementara di sebelahnya terdapat seorang namja dengan setelan jas hitam yang tengah berdiri santai.

"Donghae? Apa yang dia lakukan di situ?!" pekik Eunhyuk.

Kehadiran Donghae tentu saja membuat seluruh penonton histeris memanggil-manggil namanya, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau akan ada anggota Super Junior lain yang mengisi konser tersebut.

Donghae membenarkan posisi microphone yang terpasang di telinganya. "Annyeong haseyo, yeorobeun. Choneun Lee Donghae imnida. Bukannya aku ingin mengecewakan kalian semua, tapi kehadiranku ke sini bukanlah untuk mengisi konser dari rekan kerjaku. Aku berdiri di tengah panggung ini dengan tujuan yang sama sekali berbeda."

Suasana langsung sunyi senyap, semuanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae. Bukannya lanjut berbicara, Donghae malah berjalan menuju grand piano dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia meregangkan jari-jarinya dan mulai memainkan alat musik tekan tersebut.

Tidak cukup hanya bermain piano, Donghae juga mulai menyanyikan lirik dari lagu tersebut.

_Nan geudaemane oppa, geudaen namane yeoja_

_Hangsang ne gyeote isso julge_

_Nan geudaemane oppa, dalkomhan uri sarang_

_Oppan neoman saranghallae_

"First Love…" gumam Eunhyuk menyebutkan judul lagu yang sedang dimainkan Donghae.

Lagu tersebut adalah salah satu lagu yang ada di album duet Donghae dan Eunhyuk, selain 'Oppa, Oppa' tentunya. Berbeda dengan 'Oppa, Oppa' yang ceria, lagu tersebut adalah lagu ballad yang menceritakan tentang cinta pertama seorang namja pada seorang yeoja.

Setelah Donghae selesai memainkan lagu tersebut, venue langsung dipenuhi oleh teriakan dari penonton yang terpukau. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk, dia bahkan berdiri dan memberikan standing ovation pada rekan kerja sekaligus teman sekamarnya.

"Gomapseumnida, yeorobeun." Donghae membungkukkan badannya. "Sekarang aku akan sedikit bercerita pada kalian semua."

Seisi venue langsung sunyi senyap karena ingin mendengarkan cerita dari Donghae, termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Kalian pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku menyanyikan lagu First Love, benar bukan?"

"Ne!" pekik penonton.

"Itu karena… aku akan menyatakan cinta pada orang yang telah menjadi cinta pertamaku."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Donghae berhasil membuat penonton histeris. Eunhyuk juga tak kalah kaget, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berdesir saat mendengat Donghae akan menyatakan cinta.

Donghae melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena itu aku baru menyukainya setelah beberapa tahun berteman. Dia adalah orang yang ceria, tidak bisa diam, dan sungguh membuatku gemas."

Tanpa diduga, seluruh lampu sorot yang ada di venue bergerak menyinari tempat duduk Eunhyuk. Dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Omo?!" pekik Eunhyuk kaget, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Donghae berjalan menuruni panggung sambil membawa selembar kain yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas piano, dia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang terpaku menatapnya. Donghae menutupi kedua telapak tangannya dengan kain dan… voila! Sebuket bunga mawar merah kini telah berada di genggamannya!

Kemudian Donghae berlutut di hadapan Eunhyuk. "Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae. Kaulah orang yang ku maksud sebagai cinta pertamaku. Maaf jika ini terlalu mendadak, tapi… maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Eunhyuk tak kuasa lagi membendung air mata harunya, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Donghae akan melakukan hal seromantis itu padanya.

Si namja bersurai hitam menerima bunga dari Donghae dan mengangguk. "Ne, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu."

Wajah Donghae sangat gembira, dia segera meraih tubuh Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya. Eunhyuk balas memeluk namjachingu barunya dan mereka dihujani tepuk tangan dari penonton yang menyaksikan dengan penuh haru biru.

Seakan menutup kebahagiaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di malam itu, trio KRY tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung dan membawakan lagu 'A Thousand Years' dari Christina Perri dengan suara mereka yang merdu.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have love you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

Begitulah cara Donghae dalam menyatakan cintanya pada Eunhyuk. Dan mungkin saja keesokan harinya seluruh koran, majalah, internet, TV, dan sumber informasi di Korea Selatan (atau bahkan dunia) akan menyampaikan berita mengenai hubungan sepasang sejoli baru itu.

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Risa datang ngebawa fic baru~ Tenang, bukan chaptered kok. Cuma kumpulan oneshoot yang dipost dalem satu fic biar gak repot, Risa masih fokus sama Element Bracelets & ini cuma fic sampingan fufufu :3

Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat nulis fic kayak gini karena ada temen Risa yang nanya, gimana sih cara nyatain cinta yang unyu? Terus setelah Risa berimajinasi sendiri (?), akhirnya jadi deh!

Apa ada readerdeul yang mau nge-request siapa couple selanjutnya? Yang penting official pair Super Junior ya, Risa tunggu pendapat dari kalian ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Super Junior's Love Declare

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : All Super Junior members (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Kyumin for this chap (All SJ official pair)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance

.

Warning : Kumpulan Oneshoot, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Di ruang utama dorm Super Junior, hanya ada tiga orang namja yang tengah bersantai di sela waktu luang mereka yang berharga. Seorang namja berambut ikal coklat dan berkacamata tengah duduk bersila di lantai sambil terfokus pada laptop di depannya, sementara dua namja lain tengah menonton televisi.

Selain asyik menonton, Eunhyuk juga sibuk mengelus surai brunette kepunyaan namjachingu barunya, yaitu Donghae. Donghae sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk lebih mudah mengelus rambutnya.

Sebagai sepasang sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara, mereka berdua selalu bermesraan di mana saja. Keduanya tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat untuk berduaan, seakan-akan dunia hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

Namja yang sibuk dengan laptopnya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Hyungdeul, ini sudah seminggu sejak kalian berpacaran, tapi beritanya masih saja bertebaran di media massa."

"Jinjja? Di mana kau melihatnya, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Internet, kemarin aku juga melihatnya di salah satu acara gosip di televisi. Aku sampai bosan melihat wajah Donghae hyung terus menerus muncul, walaupun wajahku yang tampan juga disorot saat sedang menyanyikan A Thousand Years."

"Kau bosan padaku hanya karena berita itu? Padahal kita telah bekerja bersama-sama selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun," ujar Donghae. "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau mengenakan kacamata?"

"Ini hanya kacamata biasa, tanpa minus ataupun plus." Kyuhyun langsung melepas kacamata dan mengamatinya. "Ini dari Why Style, toko kacamatanya Yesung hyung. Dia memberikannya padaku secara gratis, dengan syarat aku harus membantu mempromosikan tokonya selama seminggu."

Eunhyuk turun dari atas sofa dan melirik laptop Kyuhyun. "Apa kau masih melihat berita kami? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya juga."

Kyuhyun malah terkejut dan langsung menutup laptopnya secara refleks. "A… aku sedang bermain Starcraft sekarang, internetnya sudah ku tutup dari tadi."

"Kalau hanya bermain Starcraft, kenapa sampai gugup begitu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" terka Donghae tanpa basa-basi.

DEG!

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan sukses menghujam jantung Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun memang sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab? Apa jangan-jangan tebakan Hae tepat?"

"Ceritakan saja, Kyuhyun. Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, siapa tahu aku dan Hyukkie bisa membantumu," kata Donghae. "Anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena Super Junior KRY telah membantu kami untuk berpacaran."

Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. "Ne, aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Nugu? Siapa orang tidak beruntung yang berhasil membuatmu takluk?" ledek Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Justru dialah orang beruntung yang akan mendapatkan cintaku, dan orang itu adalah namja."

"Mwo? Namja? Jadi kau juga tidak normal seperti aku dan Hyukkie?" Donghae kaget.

Eunhyuk memukul pundak Donghae. "Enak saja kau mengataiku tidak normal."

"Bukankah kenyataannya memang begitu, chagiya? Kita ini sama-sama namja, tapi menjadi sepasang kekasih," jawab Donghae sambil mencubit pipi namjachingunya dengan gemas.

Wajah Eunhyuk merona merah, sementara Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Hyungdeul, jangan bermesraan di depanku seperti itu. Aku risih melihatnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Mianhae ne~"

"Tapi bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku sangat ingin menyatakan cinta pada namja itu."

Donghae mencoba membuat penawaran. "Tunjukkan dulu siapa orangnya, baru kami akan membantu."

Kyuhyun lalu membuka kembali laptopnya dan mengklik beberapa tombol. Dengan wajah enggan, dia menyerahkan laptop tersebut ke Donghae.

"Lihat foto-foto siapa yang ada di monitornya, tapi kalian tidak boleh tertawa," ancam Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menatap entah-apa yang terlihat di layar monitor laptop Kyuhyun, beberapa detik kemudian mata mereka membelalak.

"MWO?!" pekik pasangan tersebut.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, berisik tahu," desis Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang… memerah?

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Setahun belakangan ini."

"Wow," komentar Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang patut untuk dikagumi, karena sampai detik ini aku belum menjadikannya kekasihku."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mengomentari perasaanmu itu?" Donghae malah mengatakan demikian.

Alis Kyuhyun bertautan. "Hah? Bukannya hyung mengatakan 'wow' karena aku sudah cukup lama menyukai namja itu?"

"Bukan itu, aku malah belum selesai berbicara," Tiba-tiba Donghae menyeringai penuh makna. "Aku mengatakan 'wow' karena aku baru saja melihat Kyuhyun tersipu malu saat aku dan Hyukkie melihat foto-foto namja itu, sungguh hal yang sangat jarang terjadi."

Wajah stoic Kyuhyun semakin memerah karena ledekan Donghae. "Lee Donghae hyung!"

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi terhenti karena Eunhyuk buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kau memiliki folder tersendiri yang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan foto namja itu di laptopmu. Bahkan fotonya mencapai lima ratus lebih, dari mana saja kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menjawab, "Internet, foto-foto yang ku minta darinya, dan foto-foto ku minta dari orang lain. Bahkan ada juga yang ku ambil sendiri secara diam-diam, alias candid."

"Kau lebih mirip seperti penguntit yang terobsesi dengan seseorang," desis Donghae.

"Aku punya ide!" celetuk Eunhyuk sambil menjentikkan jari. "Kau akan menyatakan cinta dengan foto-foto ini, Kyu. Dengarlah rencanaku."

~Author POV End~

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

~Sungmin POV~

Aneh, entah kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa kalau hubunganku dengan Kyu agak merenggang.

Walaupun kami ini adalah teman sekamar, tapi kami sangat jarang sekali berbincang-bincang. Jangankan berbincang-bincang, bahkan kami nyaris tidak pernah melihat batang hidung satu sama lain belakangan ini. Aku sibuk menjadi DJ di Sukira, sementara Kyu menjadi MC di Strong Heart.

Tapi akhirnya Tuhan mendatangkan kembali kesempatan itu. Pagi ini, aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur malam ketika ku dengar suara bass seseorang tengah berbicara di ruang utama.

Sambil mengucek mataku dengan ujung lengan piyama, aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya sedikit. Aku mengintip dan menguping dari sela-sela pintu.

"Aku sudah mengirim desain gambarnya, kapan benda tersebut akan jadi?" tanya orang misterius tersebut.

Rupanya orang itu adalah namja, dan dia sedang menelepon entah-siapa lewat ponselnya. Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari siapa orang misterius itu, karena hanya punggungnya yang menghadap ke arahku.

'Kyunnie!' batinku girang. 'Aigoo, suara bassmu sangat khas sekali.'

Tapi aku tetap tidak bergerak dan terus mengintip, karena aku tidak mau mengganggu aktivitas meneleponnya. Selain itu, aku juga penasaran dengan isi percakapan Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya dia sedang memesan suatu barang, tapi apa?

"Aku harap kalian akan mengirimkannya secepatnya, karena aku sangat membutuhkan barang itu. Gamsahamnida."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyu menutup ponselnya dan menjejalkan gadget tersebut ke saku. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke… arah kamar kami!

'Omo?! Kyu tidak boleh memergokiku sedang menguping!' pikirku panik.

Aku bergegas berlari dan melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur, lalu ku selubungi tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku memejamkan mata tepat di saat Kyu masuk ke dalam kamar kami.

Karena mataku terpejam, aku hanya bisa merasakan tangan seseorang tengah mengelus-elus pipiku. Ini pasti tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ireona, Minnie hyung." Dia berbisik di telingaku.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku langsung membuka mataku perlahan. Rupanya Kyu sedang berjongkok di samping kasur, wajah stoicnya sedang memandangku dari jarak yang cukup dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembus nafasnya yang hangat.

"Selamat pagi, hyung," sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu." jawabku seraya duduk dan memeluk leher Kyu.

Hmm? Kenapa barusan aku merasa kalau Kyu mengejang dalam pelukanku? Ah, mungkin saja dia hanya kaget.

"Hyung kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?" tanyanya sambil balas merangkul dan mengelus surai pirangku.

Aku mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahku. "Bogoshipoyo, Kyu~ Kita jarang sekali bertemu seminggu ini, bahkan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu adalah sehari sebelum konser Super Junior KRY saat sedang membantu rencana Hae. Kau selalu pulang saat aku sudah tidur dan berangkat sebelum aku bangun."

Mwo? Lagi-lagi Kyu mengejang barusan, ada apa dengannya?

"Na do bogoshipo, hyung," jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukan kami. "Hyung tahu? Aku baru saja memesan sebuah barang. Kalau barangnya sudah sampai, hyung dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya."

Kelihatannya benda yang Kyu maksud adalah entah-apa yang tadi ada dalam percakapannya di telepon. "Memangnya benda apa itu?"

Kyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Rahasia, nanti hyung akan tahu."

Aku mempoutkan bibir. "Sekarang Kyu jadi suka merahasiakan sesuatu dari Min, Min jadi sebal."

Kyu mencubit pipiku gemas. "Jangan suka ber-aegyo begitu, Minnie hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku jadi menyukaimu karena wajah hyung yang imut ini?"

DEG!

Apa katanya barusan? Suka? Aish, kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini? Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai Kyu?

Kyu malah tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda barusan, jangan dianggap serius ne? Kajja, kita sarapan dulu. Wookie hyung sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua."

Kenapa ucapan Kyu barusan membuat hatiku berdesir kecewa?

~Sungmin POV End~

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

~Author POV~

Seminggu setelah itu, Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari lift dan berjalan menyusuri lobi di lantai dasar gedung dorm mereka. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, dia menerima telepon yang mengatakan bahwa barang pesanannya minggu lalu sudah tiba. Dia menghampiri meja resepsionis yang sedang dijaga oleh seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Mianhae, ahjumma, apakah ada kiriman untuk dorm Super Junior?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ada, Kyuhyun-ssi. Malah setiap hari aku mendapat banyak sekali kiriman untuk kalian, karena kalian artis yang sudah mendunia."

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan. "Gamsahamnida atas pujiannya, ahjumma. Kalau begitu, akan ku bawa semua kiriman itu."

Dengan susah payah dia membawa barang-barang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu ke dorm Super Junior. Setelah masuk ke dalam dorm, dia langsung meletakkan barang-barang itu di lantai dorm. Anggota lain yang baru saja selesai sarapan langsung mengerubunginya.

"Mwo? Tumben kau mau mengambil semua kiriman ini, padahal biasanya kau yang paling malas naik-turun dorm," celetuk Donghae heran.

"Aku memesan suatu barang dan baru tiba hari ini. Kalau hyungdeul melihatnya di antara barang-barang ini, tolong beritahu aku." Kyuhyun membuat pengumuman pada anggota-anggota lainnya.

Langsung saja kesepuluh orang yang ada di sana ricuh mengambil satu per satu barang yang diberikan para fans untuk mereka, sesekali mereka memekik girang kalau barang kirimannya lucu.

Saat Sungmin memilah-milah hadiah, dia melihat sebuah map coklat cukup besar berbentuk persegi panjang. Nampaknya map tersebut dialamatkan untuk Kyuhyun, karena di bagian depan map tersebut tertera namanya.

"Kyu, ini dialamatkan untukmu," kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan map tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengintip isi dari map tersebut, dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya sambil membawa map tersebut dan menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat.

Hanya Sungmin yang menyadari keanehan Kyuhyun barusan, karena anggota lain masih asyik memilah-milah barang.

'Kiriman apa itu?' batin Sungmin. 'Jangan-jangan itu barang pesanannya seminggu yang lalu?'

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar KyuMin terbuka. Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian yang rapi, kaos hitam lengkap dengan jaket, topi, serta kacamata dari Yesung. Bahkan dia sudah menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya dan tangannya menggenggam kunci motor.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia menghampiri Sungmin dan berkata, "Hyung, bisakah kau ikut denganku? Kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini."

Sungmin melongo. "Mwo? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya hyung yang boleh menemaniku," jawab Kyuhyun.

Suasana hening, semua anggota Super Junior lain mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Malah Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertukar pandang, karena mereka mengerti apa rencana Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Sungmin mendadak gugup. "Ngg… Arraseo. Aku akan ganti baju dulu sebentar."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Motor besar Kyuhyun tengah menyusuri jalan raya di Seoul. Sebagai pemilik motor tersebut, tentu saja Kyuhyun yang mengemudikannya. Di belakangnya, lengan Sungmin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh dari motor yang melaju cukup kencang.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun mengerem motornya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Sungmin melepas helmnya dan melihat tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan sebuah kolam di tengahnya, di kolam tersebut terdapat segerombolan angsa putih sedang berenang dengan anggun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari dan menarik Sungmin. "Kajja, kita duduk di bangku di pinggir kolam itu."

Wajah Sungmin langsung terasa panas membara, dia yakin wajahnya itu pasti terlihat merah. Jantungnya mulai berulah lagi dan dia berdoa semoga tangannya tidak berkeringat karena gugup.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Sesudah mendaratkan tubuh mereka di bangku tersebut, Kyuhyun mengambil map coklat tadi dari dalam ranselnya.

Melihat map itu, Sungmin langsung membanjiri Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan. "Kyu, sebenarnya apa isi dari map itu? Aku sangat penasaran karena kau tidak kunjung memberitahukannya padaku."

"Karena itu sekarang aku akan mengatakannya. Hyung ingat kan kalau aku pernah memesan barang seminggu lalu? Ini adalah barang yang ku maksud," ujarnya sambil menunjuk map. "Isinya adalah jigsaw puzzle dengan gambar yang sangat spesial."

"Gambar apakah itu? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya perlahan. Tapi bukannya diberikan pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah langsung meletakkan puzzle tersebut di atas bangku dalam posisi terbalik. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kepingannya berserakan, dan makin diperparah saat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak urutannya hingga berantakan.

"Kyu?! Kenapa diacak-acak? Aku kan ingin lihat gambarnya…" tukas Sungmin nyaris menangis. "Kyu jahat!"

Secara tidak terduga, Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin yang berbentuk seperti huruf M. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus kepala Sungmin.

""Mianhae, Minnie hyung. Tapi aku ingin hyung berusaha menyusun puzzle ini terlebih dulu, karena tidak akan seru jika aku langsung memberikannya begitu saja. Eotteoke?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengeluarkan tanda-tanda orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Wajah memerah, jantung berdebar, dan lain-lain. Melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang begitu manis di matanya, Sungmin langsung menerima tantangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung yang pintar," Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengacak surai pirang Sungmin. "Kalau hyung kesulitan, aku akan membantu hyung sedikit. Tapi sekarang aku akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman ini dulu. Hwaiting, Lee Sungmin hyung."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang mengelilingi taman. Sungmin menatap sebentar punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh, lalu beralih menatap kepingan puzzle yang berserakan di atas bangku.

"Aigoo, banyak sekali kepingannya. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak gambarnya," gumam Sungmin sambil membalikkan kepingan puzzle satu per satu.

Setelah selesai membalikkan semuanya, Sungmin mulai menatap papan puzzle tersebut dan mencocokkan keping mana yang pas. "Aku harus memasang keping yang berada di pinggir terlebih dulu, supaya lebih mudah."

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang tengah serius dengan puzzlenya. Entah disadari atau tidak, sebuah senyum terulas di wajah stoic Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun buru-buru melanjutkan jalan-jalannya, dia tidak ingin Sungmin memergokinya. Dia melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke pinggir kolam dan berniat untuk mengamati angsa yang ada di sana.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Sungmin menatap papan puzzle di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Puzzle itu belum tersusun sepenuhnya, yang tersusun pun baru bagian pinggirnya saja. Tapi apa yang tergambar di pinggir itu sungguh membuat Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Bagian pinggir puzzle tersebut dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali foto Sungmin dalam ekspresi dan momen yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari tersenyum hingga mempoutkan bibir, bahkan ada juga foto dirinya yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai.

Tempatnya juga bermacam-macam. Mulai dari pada saat konser, tampil live di acara TV, di dorm, di studio Sukira, dan di tempat-tempat lain. Sungmin bahkan tidak ingat kapan foto-foto itu diambil, kelihatannya foto-foto tersebut diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke bangku Sungmin dengan dua porsi hamburger dan dua air mineral yang dia beli dari toko kecil di dekat taman. Hari sudah semakin siang, pasti Sungmin sudah mulai lapar, apalagi otak namja itu sedang diperas untuk menyusun puzzle.

"Sungmin hyung, makanlah ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu hamburger dan satu air mineral pada Sungmin, lalu melirik papan puzzle. "Apa hyung sudah menyelesaikan puzzlenya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ke… kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kyu? Aku terharu…"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Puzzlenya belum selesai, masih ada kejutan yang akan menanti hyung. Selesaikan dulu puzzlenya, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaan hyung."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia melanjutkan kegiatan menyusun-puzzle dengan penuh semangat. Dia semakin penasaran dengn gambar yang akan dia lihat jika puzzlenya sudah utuh.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap menjauhi Sungmin menuju ke sebuah toko yang menarik perhatiannya barusan. Dan toko itu bukan toko makanan.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Sungmin lagi dengan mengendap-endap, untungnya namja pecinta pink itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kyuhyun menggenggam sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya, dan benda tersebut tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Hyung sudah selesai?"

"Belum, tinggal beberapa keping lagi. Kelihatannya yang di tengah adalah huruf Hangeul, tapi belum terbaca olehku."

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Sungmin berhasil memasang keping terakhir dari puzzle. Setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di sana, tanpa sadar air mata Sungmin menetes. Dia segera berbalik memandang Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kyu, ini…"

"Chukkae, hyung berhasil memecahkan puzzle dariku. Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan membacakan apa yang tertulis di tengah puzzle itu."

Kyuhyun lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sejujurnya dia juga gugup menanti momen ini. Namun pada akhirnya, tiba juga saat yang dia nantikan.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin hyung. Bersediakah engkau menjadi namjachingu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini?" pintanya sambil mengulurkan benda yang tersembunyi di punggungnya, sebuket bunga mawar dengan warna favorit Sungmin.

Air mata Sungmin semakin deras mengalir, dia sungguh terharu. Sama sekali tidak terpikir kalau Kyuhyun memendam perasaan padanya dan akan menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang romantis seperti ini, apalagi nuansa taman yang tenang dan asri juga turut menambah keromantisan pernyataan cinta tersebut.

Kini Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin yang duduk di bangku taman sambil sesekali terisak dan menangkup wajahnya sendiri untuk menahan air mata.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun mencoba meminta kepastian.

Sungmin mengambil keputusan tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia menerima bunga itu. "Na do saranghae, Lee Sungmin bersedia menjadi namjachingu dari Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Cukup lama keduanya saling bertatapan dalam, sampai akhirnya mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui dekapan penuh cinta.

Taman tersebut menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya hubungan dua orang anggota Super Junior, yaitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Walaupun yang request KyuMin sama YeWook seimbang, tapi Risa nulis yang KyuMin dulu soalnya feelnya lebih dapet kalo couplenya mereka berdua hohoho :3 Yang couplenya belum ku tulis, silahkan request lagi ne? Official pair~ ^^

Million thanks for:

Mbumchoi / anchofishy / Jang Taeyoung / Miku / YunieNie HanChullie / ressijewelll / vexampro / skyblue phoenix / HaeHyukLove / nurul. p. putri / Guest / Gyumaemin / Jaylyn Rui / Lee Eun In / nyukkunyuk / LyaCloudsELF

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Super Junior's Love Declare

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : All Super Junior members (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Yewook for this chap (All SJ official pair)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance

.

Warning : Kumpulan Oneshoot, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam berjalan memasuki toko kacamata Why Style dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh masker, kacamata hitam, dan topi. Tidak ada seorang pun pengunjung lain dari toko itu yang menganggapnya aneh, karena saat itu cuacanya memang sedang kurang bagus dan suhunya agak dingin.

Namja tersebut diam-diam memasuki ruangan khusus staf yang terdapat di sudut toko tersebut. Setelah masuk ke dalamnya, sang namja melepas segala atribut penyamarannya dan wajah seorang Kim Jongwoon pun akhirnya tampak.

Kim Jongwoon, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung, adalah salah satu anggota boyband ternama Super Junior yang mencoba peruntungannya dalam dunia bisnis dengan mendirikan sebuah toko kacamata yang diberi nama Why Style.

Hari itu Yesung memang berencana untuk mengecek keadaan toko yang dia dirikan tersebut. Dia bertanya dengan beberapa staf yang bertugas di sana, mengecek persediaan barang, dan hal-hal lain yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang pemilik toko.

Sepulangnya dari Why Style, Yesung langsung mendekam dalam kamarnya di dorm Super Junior dan berkutat dengan laptop. Sebagai pemilik Why Style, Yesung juga turut andil dalam membuat desain kacamata yang akan dia pasarkan.

Yesung baru saja akan memberi warna pada desainnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Masuk," jawab Yesung tanpa melepas pandangannya dari monitor.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja bertubuh mungil di ambangnya, dia menekan saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu kamar yang memang tidak sempat dilakukan oleh Yesung tadi. Kemudian namja itu menghampiri Yesung yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kedatangannya.

"Yesung hyung~" Namja itu menepuk pundak Yesung. "Hyung baru pulang?"

Yesung menjawab singkat. "Ne, Kim Ryeowook. Kau juga baru pulang?"

"Ne, aku baru saja selesai berbelanja bahan masakan bersama Minnie hyung," Kim Ryeowook, alias Ryeowook, mengangguk. "Tapi hyung tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama lengkap seperti itu, Wookie saja sudah cukup."

"Hmm." Hanya itu sahutan yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lalu melirik apa yang tertera di monitor laptop Yesung. "Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Why Style, hyung selalu saja mengacuhkanku."

Mendengar keluhan Ryeowook, Yesung langsung menyimpan desainnya dan mematikan laptop. Dia memutar kursi hingga menghadap Ryeowook, sebuah senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya. "Sekarang aku sudah memperhatikanmu, Wookie. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?"

Mendadak pipi Ryeowook memanas, dia yakin pasti anggota tubuhnya itu tengah merona karena senyum Yesung yang sangat dia sukai. Ne, selama ini diam-diam Ryeowook menaruh perasaan pada teman sekamarnya itu.

Ryeowook mendadak gagap. "Hyu… hyung sudah makan siang? Kalau belum, akan ku buatkan bulgogi untuk hyung."

"Baiklah, sejak tadi pagi aku memang belum makan. Gomawo, Wookie."

.

.

"Hyung hebat sekali, bisa menyembunyikan perasaan dengan sangat baik selama setahun ini," puji Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Ryeowook sudah berada di kamar hotel yang disediakan oleh promotor sebagai tempat peristirahatan mereka selama konser Super Junior KRY.

Ryeowook langsung tertidur pulas begitu mereka tiba di sana, sementara Yesung dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyeruput teh hangat sembari menikmati pemandangan pagi hari lewat jendela kamar hotel.

Yesung meletakkan cangkir teh yang dia pegang ke atas piring tatakannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Kim Jongwoon hyung. Tindak-tandukmu itu terlihat jelas olehku," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai penuh arti, lalu menunjuk ke namja yang sedang tertidur. "Hyung menyukai dia bukan?"

Untung saja Yesung tidak sedang meminum tehnya. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa dia menyemburkan teh tersebut ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah hyung yang menegang, kelihatannya dugaanku benar," ucap Kyuhyun, senyumnya makin melebar.

Yesung pun menghela nafas, dia kembali menyeruput tehnya untuk meredakan debaran jantung yang mulai tidak karuan. "Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengelak darimu, padahal kau jauh lebih muda dariku."

"Aku menganggap ucapan hyung adalah sebuah pujian, jadi…" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Gomawo."

"Ne, cheonmaneyo." Yesung menghabiskan tehnya dalam satu kali tegukan untuk menghangatkan tenggorokannya. "Tapi jangan katakan apapun pada dia, arra? Karena aku memiliki sebuah rencana."

"Arraseo." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia tampaknya mengerti rencana apa yang Yesung maksud.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau Ryeowook masih separuh terjaga. Dia mendengar seluruh pembicaraan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, namun dia tidak tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud karena Ryeowook memejamkan matanya agar mereka berdua tidak curiga.

'Siapa yang Yesung hyung sukai?' batin Ryeowook. 'Dan kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Apa aku… cemburu?'

.

.

Ketiga personil Super Junior KRY kini sedang mengisi perut mereka dengan menu makan siang dari restoran hotel yang mereka tempati. Sepanjang makan siang, entah kenapa Ryeowook terlihat lain daripada biasanya. Yesung menyadari kalau namdongsaeng-nya itu tidak ceria seperti Ryeowook yang seharusnya.

Ryeowook sedang berkeliling restoran demi mencari gula dan krim kemasan untuk kopinya, lalu dia bergidik karena seseorang menempelkan sesuatu ke pipinya. Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati kalau Yesung-lah yang menempelkan gula dan krim kemasan tersebut, namja tersebut memberikannya dari belakang punggung Ryeowook.

"Kau mencari ini, Wookie?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah mengambil gula dan krim kemasan itu secara kasar serta meninggalkan Yesung dengan wajah masam. Yesung tentu saja dibuat bingung oleh sikap Ryeowook, karena Ryeowook masih mengajaknya bicara saat mereka tiba di hotel tadi pagi.

Kondisi tersebut masih terus berlanjut hingga mereka kembali ke kamar. Secara diam-diam, Yesung menceritakan keanehan Ryeowook tersebut pada Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook tengah pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Na do mollayo, hyung. Aku bukan peramal ataupun pembaca pikiran." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun setelah Yesung selesai bercerita.

Yesung baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk memprotes ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Ryeowook keluar dari dalamnya, membuat Yesung terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Yang ditatap malah bersenandung riang sembari menekan beberapa tombol di ponsel.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Yesung. "Mengirimkan pesan untuk namjachingu barumu?"

"Aigoo, sejak kapan hyung pintar menebak seperti itu?" ledek Kyuhyun. "Dan kenapa hyung tidak memanggil nama Minnie hyung saja? Kenapa malah 'namjachingu baruku'?"

"Siapa tahu kau akan cemburu jika aku menyebut namanya."

Saat Yesung mengatakan demikian, Ryeowook berjalan melintasi keduanya dan membaringkan diri di atas kasurnya. Dia menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang.

'Dia tidur lagi?' pikir mereka heran.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun mendendangkan lagu '7 Years of Love' yang dinyanyikan oleh sang pemilik ponsel, menandakan bahwa ada telepon yang masuk. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengangkat ponsel tersebut di luar kamar mereka.

Yesung kini memandangi Ryeowook yang tertutup selimut dengan tatapan getir.

'Apa yang telah ku perbuat hingga membuatmu menghindariku, Wookie?'

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka dan kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari sana.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu," bisiknya sambil menunjuk ponsel di tangannya.

Alis Yesung terangkat, kenapa tidak langsung meneleponnya saja? Kenapa harus lewat Kyuhyun?

Karena penasaran, Yesung pun keluar dari kamar. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak jauh dari kamar mereka dan bertanya, "Nuguseyo?"

"Nae namjachingu."

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Siapa lagi? Aku kan tipe namja yang setia."

Yesung berpura-pura muntah, lalu mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, "Yeoboseyo, apa ini Yesung hyung? Ini aku, Sungmin."

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya padaku tadi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Ini mengenai Wookie, Kyu sudah menceritakan masalah kalian berdua padaku melalui pesan singkat," kata Sungmin. "Jadi sebenarnya Yesung hyung menyukai Wookie?"

Ditanya seperti itu tentu saja membuat Yesung salah tingkah, sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ngg… Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah gugup seperti itu. Apa Yesung hyung tahu? Sebenarnya Wookie juga menyukai hyung sejak lama, dia sering menceritakannya padaku."

"Jinjja?!" seru Yesung tidak percaya, sampai-sampai matanya membulat.

"Ne, untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Apa mungkin dia menghindariku karena cemburu?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, nampaknya dia sedang berpikir di seberang telepon. "Kyu bilang, kalian sempat membicarakan perasaan Yesung hyung saat Wookie sedang tidur bukan? Mungkin saja sebenarnya Wookie belum tidur saat itu dan menguping, lalu dia cemburu karena dia pikir Yesung hyung menyukai orang lain."

"Bisa jadi…"

"Kalau sudah begitu, sebaiknya Yesung hyung harus segera menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Aku memang memiliki rencana seperti itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Wookie marah padaku."

"Dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, hyung. Aku yakin kalau dia hanyalah cemburu," ujar Sungmin.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo, manager hyung?"

"Yeoboseyo. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meneleponku, Yesung-ah?"

"Hyung sedang berada di venue bukan?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah tugas untuk hyung, bisakah hyung mengerjakannya?"

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Ryeowook terbangun dengan mata yang luar biasa bengkak. Bukan hanya bengkak karena kebanyakan tidur, tapi juga bengkak karena Ryeowook diam-diam menangis saat dia pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum tidur tadi.

Saat ini trio Super Junior KRY tengah mengikuti rehearsal di venue konser, ketiganya baru saja turun dari panggung untuk beristirahat sejenak. Yesung sedang meneguk sebotol air mineral, Kyuhyun tengah mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan sebuah handuk, sementara Ryeowook sedang asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Setelah memberikan kembali botol air mineralnya pada sang manager dan berbincang-bincang sebentar, Yesung memperhatikan kalau mata Ryeowook terlihat lebih sembab daripada biasanya. Yesung pun menghampiri Ryeowook, yang langsung berjengit begitu menyadari kalau Yesung ada di belakangnya.

Ryeowook berniat untuk pergi dari situ, tapi tangan Yesung memegangi tangannya agar Ryeowook tidak pergi.

Yesung berkata, "Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Karena tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Ryeowook mengikuti saja langkah Yesung dari belakang. Mereka pun terus berjalan dan menaiki tangga darurat hingga sampai ke depan pintu yang mengarah ke atap venue konser mereka.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengecek apakah di sana ada orang," ujar Yesung. "Karena pembicaraan kita tidak boleh didengar siapapun."

Yesung membuka pintu tersebut dan menghilang di baliknya, meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Cukup lama juga Ryeowook menunggu, tapi dia sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan Yesung bicarakan dengannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yesung dari balik pintu. "Wookie, masuklah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

Ryeowook memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka, pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan Ryeowook berhasil membuatnya terpukau.

Karena mereka sedang berada di atas atap, otomatis langit senja langsung menjadi pemandangan utama di sana. Di hadapan Ryeowook terbentang karpet merah nan panjang dengan barisan lampu yang mati berjejer di pinggirannya. Karpet itu berujung di sebuah benda yang tidak bisa Ryeowook lihat dengan jelas, karena jaraknya yang jauh.

Yesung, yang berdiri di belakang pintu, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook. "Ikutlah denganku, Wookie."

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca ketika dia menyambut uluran tangan Yesung. Setiap kali keduanya melangkah, lampu yang mati di kiri-kanan mereka langsung menyala menerangi jalan mereka.

Ternyata benda yang berada di ujung jalan mereka adalah meja bertaplak putih dengan peralatan makan, vas berisi beberapa tangkai bunga mawar, serta lilin yang menyala di tengah meja, persis seperti nuansa candle light dinner.

Yesung membuka tutup dari salah satu sajian yang ada di meja, ternyata di dalamnya sudah ada makanan. "Saat konser nanti pasti kita tidak akan sempat makan, jadi sebaiknya kita makan sekarang. Tenang saja, makanannya masih hangat."

Ryeowook tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, begitu juga dengan Yesung, sehingga acara makan mereka diliputi keheningan.

Seusai makan, Yesung bangkit dan mengelus rambut Ryeowook. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan kembali."

Yesung pergi menuju pintu yang mereka masuki tadi dan menghilang di baliknya. Karena Ryeowook sibuk dengan lamunannya sembari melihat pemandangan, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Yesung telah kembali.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook tengah melihat ke arah yang berlawanan.

Ryeowook menoleh, "Waeyo, hyung?"

Sang namja kelahiran tahun 1987 mendapati kalau Yesung tengah menggenggam sebuah balon berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah.

"Wookie, mianhae kalau ini terasa mendadak, tapi…" Yesung berhenti sejenak. "Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kalau kau bersedia menerimaku, ledakkan balon ini. Kalau tidak, berikan balon ini padaku lagi," lanjut Yesung. "Kini semuanya… bergantung padamu."

Wajah keduanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat melebihi ambang batas normal. Rasanya Ryeowook ingin terjun dari atas atap ini saking senangnya, tapi dia urungkan karena dia bahkan belum menerima pernyataan cinta Yesung.

Ryeowook menerima balon itu dengan tangan gemetar. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari keduanya, Yesung masih menunggu keputusan Ryeowook sementara Ryeowook hanya memegangi balon itu dengan erat. Untung angin sedang tidak bertiup dengan kencang saat itu.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook akhirnya buka suara.

"Ne? Waeyo, Wookie?"

"Aku…" gumam Ryeowook. "Aku tidak punya benda tajam untuk meledakkan balon ini."

Yesung terkejut. "Itu berarti…"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Na do saranghae, Kim Ryeowook mau menjadi namjachingu dari Kim Jongwoon hyung."

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mengekspresikan kegembiraan Yesung saat ini, dia buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah peniti. "Kalau begitu gunakan ini untuk meledakkannya."

Setelah menerimanya, Ryeowook mendekatkan ujung peniti itu pada balon dengan takut-takut.

DOR!

Balon itu pun sukses meletus. Tapi Ryeowook bisa melihat samar-samar, di antara sisa-sisa balon itu terdapat sebuah benda asing yang hendak jatuh karena tertarik gravitasi. Yesung buru-buru menangkap benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak beludru berukuran sedang.

Yesung membuka kotak itu, ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sepasang gelang yang terbuat dari emas putih. "Gomawo sudah menerimaku, Wookie. Ini untukmu, suatu saat nanti aku berjanji akan menyematkan cincin di jari manismu."

Yesung mengambil salah satu gelang dan memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasih barunya.

Seakan semua kejutan itu belum cukup, Yesung merengkuh Ryeowook dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Ryeowook menyelipkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung, menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari surai namjachingu barunya itu.

Kini keduanya memandang satu sama lain dengan lekat dan wajah mereka perlahan mendekat. Akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu, inilah ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada hisapan, hanya saling menempel dengan luapan rasa cinta di dalamnya.

Ryeowook tidak ingin mengetahui berapa banyak uang yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Yesung untuk menyiapkan hari spesial ini, Ryeowook juga tidak peduli berapa lama Yesung merencanakan semua ini.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung telah menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari terindah yang pernah mereka lalui bersama seumur hidup mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Berdasarkan voting, couple untuk chap ini adalah… Yewook! Buat yang baca ficku dengan judul Element Bracelets, pasti ngerasa déjà vu. Soalnya di fic itu, si Hae nembak Hyuk dengan cara yang sama. Bukannya gak kreatif, tapi aku pengen reader dari fic ini juga baca salah satu cara nembak yang amat sangat romantis ini. Gak persis sama kok, ada beberapa perubahan :3

Yang couplenya belum ku tulis, silahkan request lagi ne? Official pair~ ^^

Million thanks for:

YunieNie / eunhaezee / kyuqie / SSungMine / syarifahmuthia4 / thepaendeo / Jaylyn Rui / Jang Taeyoung / isOlive89 / Chikyumin / Han Haneul / Guest / nyukkunyuk / Gyumaemin / Miku / AngeLeeteuk / HaeHyukLove / BooFishy

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukkie & Minnie*


End file.
